


Paging Dr. Sanchez

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Incest, M/M, Mild Gore, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Underage Sex, dubcon, rickmorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick takes Morty on an adventure through an alien hospital, which requires a special disguise for Morty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paging Dr. Sanchez

Morty winced as he dove through the portal after Rick. It always unnerved him to jump through portals, never quite knowing what was waiting on the other side. As he stepped back through the portal, the overwhelming smell of rubbing alcohol and disinfectant made him wrinkle his nose in surprise.

“Gr-euuughh-oss, right Morty?” Rick narrowed his eyes as he looked about, “It smells so…clean.”

They were standing side-by-side in a bleached-white alien hospital. A purple amorphous creature was bleeding on a hammock-style hospital bed as a doctor alien with more legs than a centipede carefully wrote notes and intoned in a strange alien language.

Further down, a pair of nurses in tight, red and white mini dresses were dragging a what looked like an oversized living banana out of a room and shoving hypodermic needles into its skin with vigor.

Morty clenched the front of his shirt. This was _weird_ , even for their adventures. “Oh jeez, Rick…I—”

But Rick was already quickly striding down the hallway, sipping from his pocket flask as he briskly gestured for Morty to catch up.

“C-c-come on Morty. We don’t have time to waste ogling all the patients. We only have a twenty minute window, Morty.”

“What are we doing here, Rick?”

“Follow me.”

Rick suddenly darted into a room, tugging Morty after him. Morty stumbled into the room and blinked his eyes at what was clearly an employee break room. A few aliens looked up from their snacks and card game before shrugging and going back to their activity.

“ _Morty.“_ Snatching the back of his shirt, Rick dragged his grandson after him, into a back room. “It’s like-uuurrp-like you’ve never seen aliens before, Jesus Morty, follow me.”

“I-I-I”

“Put this on, we gotta blend in. They’ve always got fucking police here, Morty. Government intr-uuelch-sion, Morty!”

Morty looked down at his hands at the items of clothing Rick forced into them. An identical red and white mini dress like he had seen the nurses earlier wearing was folded neatly in his palms.

“Nooooo way, Rick!”

“Morty put it on.”

“Rick, this is-this is a dress, I can’t wear—”

“Nineteen minutes and sixteen seconds, Morty, hurry up and get that on before I strip you myself!”

Morty glared at his grandfather, but Rick had that ‘shut up and hurry up’ look on his face, an it was always pointless to argue with him when he was in this mood, so Morty reluctantly began to wiggle out of his shirt.

“Ughhh, isn’t there a lab coat I can put on instead?”

“Pfft! No one would believe you’re a doctor, Morty.”

“Well what about you!? Why don’t you put on the nurse outfit?”

“Morty, I have two Ph.D.’s and the relative cumulative knowledge and experience of like, 15 more, so—y-y-y-you know what, I’m not gonna explain anymore, get your shit off, and get that shit _on_.”

Rick lunged forward, and tucking his fingers into the waistband of both Morty’s trousers and boxers, dragged them all the way to the floor in quick fashion. Morty’s face flushed red, but before he could open his mouth to react, Rick had grabbed the dress from him and yanked it over his head. Blinded temporarily by the white fabric, Morty huffed in annoyance.

“Arms.” Came Rick’s terse command.

Morty pushed his arms through the sleeves of the dress, and Rick pulled the tight dress the rest of the way down his body. His long fingers brushed Morty’s bottom on the way down, and Morty felt a slight twinge in his dick which only made the entire situation even more embarrassing.

“Come on.” Rick had knelt down and was holding open the matching white shorts to go underneath the dress in front of Morty’s knees. He looked at Morty’s feet expectantly.

“Jeez Rick!” Morty snatched the shorts away and hurriedly stepped into them, “I’m not a child, you know? You don’t have to—”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, -uurrrp- Morty, get your shoes on and let’s go!”

As Morty clumsily shoved his feet back into his shoes, Rick grabbed his hand and tugged him back out into the staff room where the aliens didn’t even bother to look up this time, and then out into the hallway.

Rick hadn’t let go of his hand yet, and feeling Rick’s long, warm fingers grasping his hand tightly felt so nice, Morty wasn’t about to speak up and tell him to stop. He actually… _enjoyed_ it. A tiny smile crept across Morty’s face as he hurried after Rick down the hallways of the strange hospital, holding his grandfather’s hand with his right hand, and tugging down the tight dress that kept riding up his thighs with his left.

“Here, Morty!”

They had stopped in front of a closed door that was marked with alien symbols Morty couldn’t decode. Finally releasing Morty’s hand, Rick pushed the door open with both hands and strode inside as Morty followed closely behind.

In the center of the room, partially covered by a white sheet, an enormous, hairy, green creature was lying completely still. It was hooked up to multiple tubes and bags of fluid suspended from the ceiling, and the smell of bile permeated the room.

“Ughh…”

“Don’t think about it, Morty!” Rick was already kneeling by the alien, and produced a thin scalpel from one of his many pockets. “A-a-a-alright Morty, I nee-eughhh-ed you to kneel here next to me, and when I open up his upper right ventricle, reach in, and grab his klepshob. It should be roughly the size and shape of a football.”

“W-w-what!?”

“Good.” The scalpel flashed, and Rick neatly cut a huge slice on the side of the creature, stuck his long fingers inside the flesh and in a quick movement, wrenched aside the skin and fur to reveal a horrifying mixture of green and purple muscle structure, bound with veins, arteries and dripping copious amounts of purple blood.

“Oh mannnnn! Rick! I don’t—I think—I, I, I, I—”

“Morty you can do this, come on Morty!”

“Will this kill him!?”

“He’s already dying Morty, but that’s not important, what’s important is that he will be waking up from his post-op anesthesia in exactlyyy…twelve minutes and fourty-six seconds, and you r-r-r-really don’t wanna see a jiribor in a bad mood.”

“B-b-but—”

“Morty, get over here, and get your hands in here, come _on._ ”

Morty reluctantly shuffled over to where his grandfather was kneeling, knelt down next to him, and before he could re-think what he was about to do, plunged his hands into the warm flesh in front of him.

“Ughh this is—this is so gross Rick!”

“G-g-get in a little deeper. All the way to the elbows, Morty, you gotta get that klepshob for me, Morty.”

Morty grimaced and pushed his arms in further, before suddenly feeling a hard, dense mass that was about the shape of a football. He tugged it free, and as soon as it was out, Rick opened a plastic bag and held it forward.

Morty gratefully dropped it into the bag and ran to the nearest sink to wash the slime and blood off his arms.

“Ahh, l-l-l-look at it, Morty! A klepshob is one of the most valuable organs on the black market. This little –urrrrp- baby produces an important chemical that is a necessary ingredient for some of my work. Wayyy cheaper to steal one than to buy it.”

“Okay, Rick, can we just—can we go now? I’m gonna need to take like, four showers, Rick, that was gross!”

“C-c’mon then,” Rick opened up a portal and pushed Morty toward it. In a flash, they were standing back inside the garage.

“Finally! You know, you could have told me to wear gloves, Rick!” Morty shook his head at the smell of his own arms, “That was seriously so gross! Plus you made me wear this just to blend in, instead of a lab coat—”

“Oh, th-th-that wasn’t to blend in, Morty.” Rick smirked at his grandson, “I just thought you’d be cute in it.”

“OHHHH seriously!?” Morty felt his face flush and made a beeline for the garage door, but Rick was too fast, and caught him before he had taken two steps, hauling his grandson into his arms and sitting down at his desk.

“That’s not how you say than-eughhh-k you to a compliment, Morty.”

“Yeah, w-w-well—” Morty was trying to be upset, but his grandfather smelled like whiskey and shitty cologne and strange chemicals and sweat and it was somehow turning him on.

He felt Rick’s hand grab his ass through the dress and Morty squeaked in response. Rick actually laughed at that, and Morty felt his heart thud in his chest at the sound.

“I should dress you up more often, Morty.”

“No!”

“Oh yeah? Since you hate it so much, let’s get it off of you—”

“Rick!”

But his grandfather was already tugging up the dress until it was up his chest, and with a quick, fluid movement, Rick pulled the dress over Morty’s head, and partially down his arms, but left the dress bunched up around Morty’s elbows behind his back, trapping him.

Straddling Rick’s lap, Morty could feel himself getting hard, and sure enough, underneath his butt, he could feel the massive form of his grandfather’s cock slowly getting hard as well.

With Morty’s arms trapped behind him, Rick leaned forward and ran his tongue across Morty’s nipple.

Morty tried, but couldn’t resist groaning low in his throat as he felt Rick chuckle against his skin.

“I’m definitely going to dress you up more often, Morty.”

“Nnnghh…Rick—“

“Mhmm, say my name as often as you want, M-morty.”

As one hand held the dress securely around Morty’s arms, Rick’s other hand snaked beneath the shorts, and grabbed a palmful of Morty’s ass as Morty squeaked again in response and gasped as Rick continued a sloppy, wet assault on his chest.

Morty ground against Rick’s now rock hard dick, and he heard a low rumble of approval. Rick released Morty’s arms and lifting him up easily, laid him back against the table of the garage, knocking tools and papers out of the way.

Rick slid Morty’s shorts off as Morty cooed in appreciation, and bracing his hands underneath Morty’s ass, raised him up, and instead of sucking his dick like Morty expected, the full length of Rick’s tongue abruptly slurped the entirety of his asshole.

“RICK!”

“Yes…?” With his knees hooked around Rick’s shoulders, and his back on the table, Morty could squirm all he liked as Rick sucked, swirled, and kissed with his hot tongue.

Morty was beside himself, and no longer bothered to try to hide his moans as he squeaked, gasped, and wriggled on the table in ecstasy as Rick thoroughly ate his ass.

“G-g-g-gotta get you ready to handle me, Morty.” Rick murmured from between Morty’s butt cheeks.

Rick finally set Morty back down on the table, and helped him stand up. Rick was still fully clothed and as he stood before Morty, he looked down at his own dick pushing through his pants and chuckled, “Little help?”

Morty immediately fell to his knees and hastily yanked open the button, tugging at the zipper.

“Eas—urrp-easy, there Morty, my cock’s not going anywhere!”

After finally getting the fly open, Morty tugged Rick’s pants and briefs down to his knees and looked in awe at a massive, veined, uncut cock that literally throbbed in front of his eyes. A tuft of bluish-gray hair that was interestingly shaped exactly like his grandfather’s haircut grew from the base in a spiky halo that framed what was definitely the biggest dick Morty had probably ever seen.

Morty felt his mouth salivate, and grasping the base of the cock in front of him, he shyly looked up from his position on the floor at his grandfather and gently smiled.

“M-m-may I?”

Morty was stunned to see a quick blush run across Rick’s cheeks as Rick quickly looked away and coughed, “J-j-jesus Morty, don’t look at me like that, of course you can, _fuck_.”

Without further invitation, Morty popped the head of Rick’s dick into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the foreskin, darting back and forth along the ridges, exploring the new tastes and sensations. He pumped the cock with his hand as he pushed his mouth further down Rick’s cock, trying to take the whole thing like he had seen women do in pornos, feeling the sides of his mouth stretch as he filled his mouth and the back of his throat with thick, meaty, Rick dick.

All too soon, Rick shoved Morty away and helped his grandson stand up and bend over the table, “I d-d-don’t know if you’ve done that before or not, Morty, but if you had kept that shit up, I would’ve came, and I still need to pound that ass of yours.”

Morty shivered at those words, and felt goosebumps prickle his naked back as Rick stood behind him and pushed at his asshole with the head of his dick.

“Spread your cheeks a little, baby.”

Rick guided Morty’s hands back to his ass and showed him how to pull back his cheeks to help.

“Yeah…yeah, just like that.”

Rick slowly, gently pushed the full length of his dick into Morty’s tight little ass as Morty squirmed and groaned into the table. Once he was fully in, Rick removed Morty’s hands from his ass and gently pinched one of the cute little butt cheeks in front of him.

“You okay, Morty?”

“Y-yeah, Rick…go—go ahead!”

“Good boy…” Rick slowly pulled out and thrust back in again, starting off slow and building up, not wanting to hurt Morty as he moaned and gasped on the table.

“Ugh, you little slut Morty, look at you! Seduced and fucked in a matter of minutes, you don’t play very hard to get.”

“Unnggg, ahhh!”

“And after I’m done fucking you here, you can go take a shower, and then I’ll fuck you again.”

“Ahh! Mmm, Rick!”

Rick had picked up the pace and was now pounding Morty hard against the garage table. He smacked Morty’s ass and grinned at the pink handprint as Morty moaned into the table.

“Rick! Ahhh…Rick I’m gonna cum!”

“Yeah, Morty,” Rick began thrusting even harder, “Cum for me, baby.”

“Unnff-ahhh, AHH! RICK!” Morty stiffened suddenly, and shot strings of white cum across the desk.

Rick pumped two more times before unloading in Morty’s ass with a gasp. They both breathed heavily in unison for a solid minute before Rick slowly pulled out of Morty’s dripping ass. Rick pulled up his pants as his grandson caught his breath, laying still on the table with an idiot smile plastered across his face.

“J-j-jeez…”

Rick looked at Morty as he slowly stood up and gazed at Rick under heavy lidded eyes.

“Y-y-you really _Ricked_ my world there, ha…”

“Oh my _god_.” Rick tossed an old lab coat at Morty, “Go take a fucking shower.”

Rick rolled his eyes as Morty danced away toward the door of the garage, naked except for his grandfather’s lab coat, laughing as if he had just told the most hilarious joke.

Rick opened his flask and stared inside, “I swear to god that kid is the reason I drink,” before taking a swig.


End file.
